Et si le tourbillon de la vie
by Brisby
Summary: [fic en 4 parties, yaoi] L’ennui en général c’est temporaire. L’ennui en général ce n’est pas très grave. Et surtout l’ennui ça n’a en général pas de conséquence sur la vie des autres. En général…


**Auteur : Brisby**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi, ni eux, ni la chanson**

**Genre : fic en 4 partie, yaoi, angst, ça oscille un peu entre léger et sombre (mais là ça commence tout léger ;)  
**

**Couple : vous vous en douterez bien assez tôt ;p**

**Résumé : L'ennui en général c'est temporaire. L'ennui en général ce n'est pas très grave. Et surtout l'ennui ça n'a en général pas de conséquence sur la vie des autres. En général…**

**Petit mot pour… Mithynette :) : voila, finalement j'ai pas mis un mois à la publier ;p Bon évidemment je suis quand même en retard puisqu'elle n'était pas prête quand tu me l'as demandé, mais après t'avoir mis comme l'eau à la bouche, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, ou au moins qu'elle t'intriguera :) ¤ bisous ¤**

**

* * *

**

**Et si le tourbillon de la vie… ?**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Partie 1 : … ça n'était un mythe ?**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

* * *

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser entrer.

Sur le coup je me suis dis que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû lui ouvrir ma porte.

C'est arrivé un soir d'orage. La pluie tombait à dru, on ne voyait pas à deux mètres dehors. La foudre avait fait sauter le réseau électrique du quartier et je m'éclairais à la bougie depuis plus de deux heures quand la sonnette a retenti. Après réflexion je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où j'ai acheté cette sonnette portative. Une petite sonnette fonctionnant avec des piles que j'avais acheté après m'être rendu compte que les plombs sautaient à chaque orage.

AC 204 et toujours pas de réseau électrique digne de ce nom…

Pourtant si je ne l'avais pas acheté, je ne l'aurais pas entendu frapper. Il serait reparti sans que j'en sache rien, et… Et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Mais ce foutu boîtier a émis le petit bruit de sonnette enregistré et je suis descendu ouvrir.

Il attendait dehors, complètement trempé par l'orage. Il m'a regardé avec un petit sourire puis a incliné la tête, laissant sa longue natte dégringoler sur son épaule.

_-_Bonsoir Heero. Je peux entrer ?

Je n'ai pas su tout de suite comment réagir.

Duo Maxwell…

Ni un inconnu, ni un ami.

Un ancien « collègue ».

Quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais jamais essayé de nouer quoi que ce soit.

Quelqu'un dont je ne savais même pas s'il avait essayé de nouer avec moi ou s'il s'agissait juste de sa façon d'être.

Quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis presque six ans.

Et qui se trouvait maintenant sur le seuil de ma porte.

Je me souviens qu'un long frisson l'a parcouru, me reconnectant avec la réalité. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_- _Si tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer il te suffit de le dire. Mais décide-toi vite, ça m'ennuierait de prendre froid à rester là sans bouger.

Ca l'ennuierait…

Beaucoup de choses « ennuyaient » Duo…

Mais ça je ne le savais pas encore.

Et je l'ai laissé entrer, ajoutant une énième chose dans les plus grandes erreurs de ma vie.

* * *

_-_ Duo ? Duo Maxwell est chez toi ? 

Réléna Peacecraft, l'ancienne princesse de la paix, l'ancienne reine de Sank, l'ancienne vice-ministre des affaires étrangères et l'actuelle ministre des affaires étrangères, malgré son jeune âge. La jeune femme de 24 ans descendait les escaliers d'un building aux côtés de Heero, faisant claquer ses talons sur chaque marche.

_-_ Oui, il est arrivé hier soir.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

_-_ Mais c'est génial Heero ! Vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis si longtemps…

Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Et pourquoi est-il ici ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de sa venue donc j'imagine qu'il a débarqué à l'improviste.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ C'est exact.

_-_ Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Un léger de rire lui échappa.

_-_ Et tu sais ce qu'il vient faire sur Terre ?

_-_ Non. Il s'est endormi avant que j'aie pu lui poser la question.

_-_ Ta compagnie était si passionnante qu'il s'est endormi ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle fit semblant d'ignorer.

_-_ On a parlé un peu mais il était trempé par l'orage. Je l'ai laissé se sécher et je suis allé dans la cuisine faire du café. Quand je suis revenu il dormait.

Elle resta pensive un moment tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble et se dirigeaient vers la voiture de la jeune femme. Heero ouvrit la portière pour la faire monter dans la voiture.

_-_ Tu penses qu'il sera resté à t'attendre toute la journée ou qu'il est reparti ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas.

Il referma la portière, fit le tour de la voiture et y monta à son tour.

_-_ Est-ce que ça te dérange si je passe chez toi ? Là dernière fois que j'ai vu Duo remonte à... Très loin.

Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

- Vous vous connaissiez bien ?

_-_ Huh… Non, pas exactement non… Disons que les seules fois où l'on s'est vu ou parlé c'était soit dans le cadre de la guerre, soit dans quelque autre conflit mais… J'aimerai bien pouvoir le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Si tu en as envie tu peux venir.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_-_ Merci Heero.

Il ne répondit pas mais la regarda mettre sa ceinture avec une attention toute particulière pour chacun de ses gestes.

Réléna Peacecraft, l'ancien témoin gênant à éliminer, l'ancienne gamine à la naïveté assommante, son ancienne amie et confidente, et son actuelle petite amie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison du Japonais et aperçurent de la lumière qui provenait de la cuisine. Réléna fit un sourire à Heero en levant son index devant sa bouche en signe de silence. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de la pièce, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire claquer ses talons. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

_-_ Bonsoir Duo.

Il sursauta et fit tomber la spatule qu'il tenait dans la main gauche. Quand il reconnut la jeune femme il la regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_-_ C'est dangereux pour votre sécurité de jouer à un tel jeu avec un ancien soldat, madame le ministre.

Un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche et elle ouvrit entièrement la porte pour se glisser dans la cuisine.

_- _Ca sent bon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se baissa pour prendre sa spatule et la passa sous le jet du robinet pour la laver.

_-_ Je cuisine pour remercier le propriétaire de cette maison de m'avoir laissé squatter.

_-_ Tu cuisines ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'en serai pas rendu compte.

Il regarda avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Vous avez la langue plus déliée que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu madame le ministre. Et bien plus moqueuse qu'à vos interviews télévisées.

_-_ Tu n'as pas idée.

Reconnaissant la voix du brun, Duo se retourna. Celui-ci entra calmement dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de bière.

_-_ Excuse-moi de m'être endormi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de passer la nuit ici mais apparemment j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le croyais.

Heero haussa les épaules et tira une des chaises pour s'asseoir.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de cuisiner ?

Duo se retourna vers Réléna qui avait soulevé le couvercle d'une des poêles pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

_-_ Une omelette aux pâtes.

Elle le regarda d'un air peu convaincu.

_-_ Quoi ? Ne te fies pas au nom c'est très bon.

Elle fit une petite moue.

_-_ Je verrai bien ça tout à l'heure.

_-_ Tu restes manger ?

_-_ Ca pose un problème ?

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Pas du tout. J'en avais fait trop de toute façon.

Son sourire se fit un brin canaille.

_-_ Normalement ce serait plus à Heero de donner son accord mais bon… Je suppose qu'encore plus que moi il n'a rien contre cette idée.

Celui-ci le nez dans sa bière ne répondit pas. Réléna se contenta de rayonner un peu plus.

_-_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant Duo ?

Le châtain avait recommencé à touiller ce qu'il y avait dans ses poêles. Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Bof… Pas grand chose en fait.

_-_ Tu es venu sur Terre à cause de ton travail ?

Il secoua la tête.

_-_ 'du tout miss. Je me balade. C'est pour ça que j'en ai profité pour venir voir Heero. Je quitte rarement les colonies alors tant qu'à faire…

Le brun releva alors la tête.

_-_ Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?

_-_ Tu connais l'annuaire Heero ?

Le Japonais roula des yeux.

_-_ Je suis pas dans l'annuaire.

_-_ Ben justement ! Si t'avais été dedans ça aurait été plus pratique.

Il baissa le feu de la gazinière, les oignons étant en train de brûler.

_-_ Nan j'ai téléphoné à Quatre pour savoir où tu habitais.

Réléna s'enthousiasma à cette nouvelle.

_-_ Tu as gardé contact avec Quatre ?

_-_ Of course. Il m'appelle une fois par semaine et on passe au minimum une heure au téléphone.

_-_ Et on dit que les hommes ne sont pas bavards…

Duo eut un sourire en coin.

_-_ Personnellement j'aime pas trop parler au tel, je préfère le contact direct. Mais pour Quatre le téléphone c'est pratique, il peut monopoliser la conversation sans que ça se voie trop. Alors tu te retrouve à dire « hun hun, oui, hm, ben ouais, huuuun » pendant près d'une heure et demie.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, retenant de plus en plus difficilement le rire qui montait dans sa gorge.

_-_ Moi au début j'arrivais pas à être au téléphone et à faire autre chose en même temps. Ben ça a pas duré longtemps… Après avoir passé deux heures assis à dire « hun hun, oui, hm, huuum » et à caser de temps en temps « t'as raison, je suis d'accord avec toi, ah ben dis donc », j'ai rapidement appris à faire autre chose pendant que je suis au tel. Avec Quatre il faut bien, parce que même en disant que tu vas pas pouvoir rester longtemps au tel il ne te lâche pas avant d'avoir eu sa dose. Affolant ce mec.

Réléna n'arriva pas à retenir quelques éclats de rires. Duo la regarda avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Bon j'exagère un peu… Mais en fait, le pire c'est qu'il réussi à me rendre bavard. J'en reviens pas de ce qu'il a réussi à me faire dire… Ce gus est contagieux ça fait peur.

_-_ Et sinon tu as aussi gardé contacts avec les autres ?

Le châtain secoua la tête.

_-_ Pas vraiment non. Je sais pas comment fait Quatre pour avoir des nouvelles de Trowa vu que de ce qu'il me dit il est toujours en tournée… Et puis bon, j'ai jamais été trop proche de lui non plus, donc j'ai pas cherché à avoir de nouvelle.

La jeune femme ne sut pas trop si elle devait adopter une attitude peinée ou neutre. Heero les regardait du coin de l'œil.

_-_ Bon Wu Fei j'ai des nouvelles par Quatre, forcément.

Elle se remit à sourire.

_-_ Evidemment.

_-_ Mais on se parle rarement par tel et comme je les vois pas souvent… Bon je suis venu les rejoindre l'été dernier dans un de leur appartement et j'ai passé des moments sympas avec Wu Fei. Mais sinon il ne m'a l'air pas trop mal et je crois que Quatre n'a pas réussi à le contaminer du virus du téléphone. Heureusement pour leur note téléphonique en même temps. Mais sinon je ne… Heero tu aurais du concentré de tomate ?

Le brun un peu surpris pas la question mit un moment à lui répondre.

_-_ Dans le deuxième placard à côté de la fenêtre.

Duo ouvrit le placard, saisit le tube, en mis un peu dans sa préparation puis se retourna vers la jeune femme.

_-_ Oui donc je disais que Wu Fei ne me donne lui-même des nouvelles que quand je les vois donc c'est pas souvent. Encore que… Si, il me parle parfois par téléphone, mais c'est pour me dire de raccrocher parce que je monopolise son homme.

Réléna fit une petite moue désapprobatrice.

- Si vous ne vous téléphonez qu'une fois par semaine il pourrait se montrer un peu moins possessif.

_-_ Ouais mais faut aussi savoir que Quatre ne passe pas une semaine sans appeler chacune de ses sœurs, tu y ajoutes moi, Trowa de temps en temps et quelques autres personnes sûrement et je comprends que Wu ait l'impression qu'il passe leur peu de temps libre au téléphone. Surtout que la dernière fois Quatre a tenu le téléphone jusqu'à cinq heures du mat'.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme s'arrondirent.

_-_ Vous avez passé votre nuit au téléphone ?

_-_ Pas exactement non. En fait il se trouvait sur Terre et il y avait un décalage horaire, alors il a attendu qu'il soit une heure et demie pour m'appeler. Ca équivalait à peu près à 7 heures du matin sur L2.

_-_ Je vois, ça a empêché Wu Fei de dormir.

_-_ Ah non c'est pas ça. Disons que quand Quatre a décidé de m'appeler ils avaient… Enfin ils venaient de… Hm… Je ne sais pas comment formuler ça pour ne pas choquer tes oreilles royales…

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_ Ca va, j'ai compris Duo. Mais je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre les « oreilles royales »…

_-_ Attends j'ai trouvé !

Il se pencha vers elle avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Quand Quatre m'a appelé ils venaient de s'emplir d'amour et se prouver leur attachement et je pense que Wu Fei aurait préféré profiter un peu de cette ambiance intensément intime.

Elle fronça les sourcils lui signifiant qu'elle ne goûtait pas trop à la plaisanterie...

_-_ Je plaisante ne te vexe pas.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses poêles.

_-_ En même temps… Qui c'est qui se précipitait en robe de soirée les bras en croix devant Heero pour le protéger de mes balles ? Vous étiez très fleur bleue à l'époque madame le ministre.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se crispa de façon à peine perceptible. Habitude de politicienne.

_-_ C'était il y a dix ans Duo.

Le ton était presque plat mais il vibrait d'une façon particulière et attira l'attention d'Heero. Elle se retourna alors et sortit de la cuisine sans rien ajouter. Duo la regarda assez étonné puis il jeta un coup d'œil au brun.

_-_ Ne me dis pas qu'elle l'a mal pris ?

_-_ Je ne pense pas. Ca ne lui a peut-être pas particulièrement plu mais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra.

Le natté acquiesça. Il regarda la porte fermée un moment puis il se remit à s'occuper de ce qui cuisait dans ses poêles. Heero remarqua alors qu'il fredonnait une sorte de chansonnette. Il ne la fredonnait pas vraiment, seules quelques notes glissaient entre ses dents en un petit sifflement. Il semblait plus chantonner dans sa tête qu'autre chose. Le brun essaya d'entendre la chanson, mais il ne percevait pas assez de notes pour savoir s'il la connaissait ou non. Au bout de quelques minutes, il laissa tomber.

_-_ Et alors, et ce boulot de garde du corps c'est pas trop crevant ?

_-_ Non, ça va.

_-_ Tu me diras, après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu dois commencer à avoir l'habitude.

Le châtain se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

_-_ T'en as pas marre quand même de temps en temps ? Moi je sais que les flingues et les combats ça m'aurait gavé de continuer à faire ça.

Heero haussa les épaules.

_-_ Question d'habitude.

_-_ Logique. Mais bon…

Il alla prendre quelque chose dans le frigo.

_-_ Enfin si ça te plait tant mieux pour toi hein. Il y a pas de souci si je me sers ?

_-_ Non.

Duo se mit à trifouiller pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans ce réfrigérateur.

_-_ Et toi ?

_- _Moi ?

Il ressortis les bras chargés de quelques fromages et d'un pot de crème fraîche.

_-_ Tu fais quoi ? Je sais que tu étais ferrailleur à un moment…

_-_ Oula ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté. Alors… Ouais j'ai été ferrailleur après la guerre et après le putsch de la gamine de Treize. Mais bon, ça a fini par me gaver.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour couper le fromage en lamelle.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Uh… disons que…

Il se tourna vers Heero en lui souriant.

_-_ Ca m'ennuyait.

Heero haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Duo pouvait être ennuyé par quelque chose. Ca ne lui paraissait pas convenir avec sa personnalité. Surtout que selon ses souvenirs, il aimait beaucoup tout ce qui touchait à la mécanique et la métallurgie. Enfin…

_-_ Après j'ai laissé la boite de ferrailleur que j'avais monté à Hildie et j'ai participé à la création d'une petite boite de livraison pendant un moment. C'était cool comme job, j'étais livreur et je me baladais un peu partout.

Il fronça les sourcils un moment, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose puis il se remit à sourire.

_-_ Nan c'était super sympa, mais ça aussi ça a fini par me gaver. C'est devenu ennuyeux comme job, alors j'ai arrêté.

_-_ Et maintenant ?

_-_ Hof… Pour le moment je me balade.

Le Japonais le regarda assez étonné.

_-_ Tu ne travailles plus ?

_-_ Bah mes quelques boites me permettent de vivoter. Ca me suffit.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

_-_ Et au moins je suis sûr de ne pas m'ennuyer.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse s'ennuyer quand on travaillait. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le genre de boulot où on pouvait prendre le luxe de s'ennuyer. Il hésita à en faire la réflexion à Duo mais se rappelant la réflexion qu'il avait faite sur son travail, il décida de s'abstenir. Le natté posa alors sa spatule et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_ C'est pratiquement prêt. Je vais aller chercher Réléna et m'assurer qu'elle ne m'en veut pas pour tout à l'heure.

Il sortit un faisant un clin d'œil au brun. Celui-ci resta un moment attablé, il était un peu étonné par la simili-conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. D'un côté ça ressemblait tout à fait à Duo de tenir ce genre de propos. L'amusement en première place. Mais pourtant, l'image qu'il avait de lui était celle d'un passionné qui se donnait à fond dans ce qu'il entreprenait alors… Il avait trouvé ça un peu étrange qu'il se désintéresse de ces deux boulots. D'un autre côté, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, il ne connaissait pas Duo si bien que ça et en plus il avait sûrement changé en six ans. Il finit par se lever et sortit trois assiettes du placard pour mettre la table.

Duo lui n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à retrouver la jeune femme. Elle était assise dans le salon et semblait très intéressée par une reportage télévisuel. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses chaussures à talons et avait ramené ses jambes sur le canapé. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accouda au dossier du canapé à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il n'avait pas encore comprit de quoi au juste traitait le reportage mais…

_-_ « Et cet après-midi, Mademoiselle Peacecraft, ministre des affaires étrangères a tenu un meeting visant à… »

Il y eut alors un gros plan sur Réléna en train de parler à une tribune de journaliste.

_-_ Tu regardes tes propres interviews ? Tu virerais pas un peu snob et égocentrique ?

De toute évidence Duo avait oublié qu'il était venu ici s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas vexée…

_-_ Je préfère regarder quels commentaires ont rajouté les journalistes. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de mauvaises surprises sur ce genre de choses.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était très professionnel et elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir tiqué quand à la moquerie du natté. Celui-ci se contenta alors d'acquiescer. Il ne fit aucun commentaire pendant quelques minutes mais après avoir vu quatre reportages politiques il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Mais ils ne font que parler politiques dans ce JT ou quoi ?

_-_ C'est une chaîne spéciale sur la politique Duo.

_-_ Sérieux ? Ca existe ? Et il y a des gens qui regardent ?

Elle lui sourit.

_-_ Et oui Duo. Moi par exemple. Et heureusement que certaines personnes s'intéressent à la politique d'ailleurs...

_-_ Mais ça te sers à quoi de regarder ça ? Tu baignes dans la politique toute la journée.

Elle ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux tandis que les reportages se succédaient.

_-_ Et bien ça me permet aussi de voir l'actualité mondiale et celle des colonies, ainsi que les décisions des autres ministres ou des autres partis. Ca arrive souvent que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les journalistes soient au courrant avant nous. De cette façon je réduis mes chances d'être désagréablement surprise.

Duo la regarda d'un air ébahi et laissa un sifflement passer entre ses dents.

_-_ Tu m'épates. Je ne pensais pas que tu devais autant t'investir dans ton boulot. Ca doit être épuisant d'être toujours sur le qui-vive et de se replonger dans le boulot en rentrant le soir… C'est même pas compté comme heures sup' je parie ?

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Et non Duo.

Il lui sourit à son tour mais d'une façon plus canaille.

_-_ Heureusement que Heero est là pour ta cajoler quand tu rentres.

Elle éclata de rire.

_-_ On parle de la même personne là ?

_-_ Bah... Je suis sûr qu'il te cajole à sa façon.

Le sourire du jeune homme devint plus sincère.

_-_ Vous allez bien ensemble.

_-_ Merci Duo…

_-_ Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?

Elle plissa les yeux, comptant dans sa tête.

_-_ Ca va bientôt faire neuf mois je crois…

_-_ C'est tout ? Je pensais que vous vous étiez mis ensemble après l'affaire avec Marietrucmuche là?

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire.

_-_ Mariemeïa ? Non Duo, ça c'est fait bien plus doucement. Mais d'un autre côté ça nous assure des bases solides.

Tu as raison…

Il se redressa.

_-_ Bon allez viens, le repas est prêt.

Elle se leva et lui emboîta le pas. Elle remarqua en chemin qu'il fredonnait un petit air. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Avant qu'ils ne sortent du salon, Duo se retourna vers elle.

_-_ Ah oui, et pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir vexé tout à l'heure je te donnerais le plus grosse part de l'omelette. C'est bourré de crème fraîche et de fromage mais…

Il l'examina rapidement.

_-_ De toute manière tu n'as pas besoin de faire de régime.

Elle prit un air qui pouvait passer pour flatté de l'extérieur mais pour peu qu'on la connaisse bien, on y devinait le petit ton supérieur.

_-_ Je te remercie Duo. Mais tu sais si je suis partie tout à l'heure ce n'était pas parce que j'étais vexée. J'ai pu regarder les infos politiques et puis surtout, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour pouvoir vous laisser seuls tous les deux.

_-_ Ah je vois… Il s'agissait donc d'une machination diabolique… Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux politiciens.

Elle fit semblant d'être outrée par sa remarque et entra dans la cuisine, le jeune homme à sa suite. Heero était toujours assis à la même place mais la table avait été dressée.

_-_ Heero, ta copine elle nous laisse tomber pour regarder des infos politiques, c'est honteux !

_-_ Je sais, elle fait ça tout le temps.

Elle fit une petite moue.

_-_ Tu exagères Heero…

_-_ Et pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ajouté des chaînes politiques à mon abonnement télévisuel ?

Duo se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

_-_ Et tu te dis non cajolée…

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et alla s'asseoir à la table. Elle commença à parler à Heero de la dernière décision de tel ou tel ministre, mais le châtain, un peu dépassé par leur conversation changea de sujet au bout de cinq minutes. En définitif le dîner fut assez animé, par Duo et Réléna en particulier. Encore que… Heero n'était pas en reste pour les répliques cinglantes.

Malgré le fait que leur repas ne se composait que de l'omelette ils restèrent une bonne heure à table, abordant une multitude de sujets différents. Duo finit par ramasser les assiettes et leur dire que comme il s'occupait du repas pour remercier Heero, il ferait aussi la vaisselle. Réléna protesta en disant qu'elle s'était invitée donc qu'elle pouvait très bien faire aussi la vaisselle pour remercier également Heero. Heero lui ne dit rien parce qu'il n'avait rien à se remercier lui-même mais il fut quand même de corvée de vaisselle également. Le travail fut répartit de façon plus logique qu'équitable. Le natté lavait les plats, parce que, galanterie obligeait, il n'allait pas laisser l'ex-princesse de la paix frotter des poêles pleines de graisses. Réléna essuyait ce qui lui tendait Duo parce qu'elle avait accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation sa galanterie. Et Heero rangeait parce qu'il paraissait qu'il était le seul à savoir où étaient rangés telles ou telles choses. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Réléna le savait au moins aussi bien que lui et que Duo aussi puisque c'était lui qui avait sorti toutes les poêles et les plats.

L'Américain fredonnait toujours sa chansonnette, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte. A force de l'entendre, Réléna se mit elle aussi à la chantonner. Le natté lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé en l'entendant. Légèrement surprise de s'être laissée aller à la chanter elle lui répondit par un petit sourire.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est comme chanson Duo ?

Il continua de frotter le plat qu'il tenait.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… Je ne connais même pas les paroles…

La jeune femme acquiesça et se refredonna la chanson pour elle-même, essayant de retrouver les paroles.

_-_ Dalatalam… _A chaque doigt_…  
Taladalam… _au bout des poignets_…

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Non ce n'était pas ça…

_- _Hmm hmm hm, _autour des poignets_… C'était pas ça plutôt ?

_- _ Si, c'est ça. Tu te souviens des paroles alors ?

Il lui tendit une assiette.

_-_ Non. Je ne me souviens que des bribes de celles du début. Et toi, tu la connais d'où ?

_-_ Je pense… Je pense que ma mère devait l'écouter… Oui ça doit être ça. Mais je ne me souviens plus des paroles non plus.

Duo replongea les mains dans l'eau savonneuse et il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme en lui souriant d'une façon charmeuse.

_-_ _Et puis elle chantait, avec une voix_  
_Qui sitôt m'enjôla…_

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

_-_ Fais attention à toi Duo, j'ai un petit-ami pas commode juste derrière moi.

_-_ C'est bon, je me suis déjà frotté à lui. J'ai déjà testé ses coups de poings dans le ventre et j'ai pas envie de recommencer.

Il lui tendit le dernier plat qui restait et vida l'évier.

_-_ Et puis c'est pas ma faute, c'est la seule strophe complète dont je me souvienne.

_-_ Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas des autres ?

_-_ Non, désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tant pis. Ce n'était pas vraiment important de toute façon…

Elle passa le plat sec à Heero et posa son torchon sur la table.

_-_ Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer moi. J'ai une conférence demain et je dois me lever tôt.

Elle se tourna vers le châtain qui se battait contre ses gants en plastique.

_-_ En tout cas c'était très agréable de te voir Duo. Tu comptes rester dans le coin combien de temps ?

_-_ Je sais pas trop encore.

_-_ D'accord. Quand tu en sauras un peu plus préviens-moi, ça me ferait plaisir qu'on se refasse une soirée ensemble.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-_ Pas de soucis madame le ministre. Ca me ferait plaisir aussi.

Elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise et sortit de la pièce, suivie de Heero. Le natté les regarda partir avec un petit sourire, il enleva ses gants, rangea les quelques torchons qui leur avaient servi à essuyer la vaisselle et sortit à son tour de la cuisine. Juste avant d'entrer dans le salon, il aperçut un coin du hall d'entrée. Dans la pénombre on distinguait deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Son sourire revint et il entra dans le salon. Il s'allongea dans le canapé et une sorte de soupir de contentement lui échappa.

_-_ _Elle avait des yeux, des yeux d'opales_  
Qui me fascinaient, qui me fascinaient  
Hmm hmm, hm... Dalatalam, talamlalam...

Il fixa le plafond tout en continuant de chantonner pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Heero entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près de Duo. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire canaille.

_-_ Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil presque suspicieux puis il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Si c'est vrai. Je suis content pour vous.

_-_ …Merci.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux puis Duo se releva. Il s'étira en grognant légèrement.

_-_ Bon allez, il serait temps que j'y aille moi aussi.

Heero le regarda d'un air étonné.

_-_ Tu es attendu quelque part ?

_-_ Hm ? Ah non, pas du tout. Mais je ne vais pas squatter éternellement.

Il se dirigea vers la table du salon où se trouvait son blouson depuis la veille.

_-_ Tu vas aller où ?

_-_ Je sais pas… Dans un hôtel de la ville peut-être… Ou alors je reprends le train, je sais pas encore.

Il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers le hall pour enfiler ses chaussures. Heero le suivit.

_-_ Tu vas repartir immédiatement ?

_-_ Je sais pas trop… D'un côté ça m'embête parce que c'est vrai qu'on a passé une soirée sympa et que si je pars je sais pas quand on pourra remettre ça…

Il haussa les épaules.

En même temps je tiendrais pas une nuit dans un hôtel.

_-_ Pourquoi cela ?

Le natté le regarda avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Je m'ennuierai.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Tu as passé la journée ici pourtant.

_-_ Ouais mais c'est pas pareil, c'est intéressant d'être dans une maison habitée. Il y a pleins de trucs à faire. Mais dans une chambre d'hôtel, laisse tomber…

Le Japonais n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre où se situait la différence mais il acquiesça par habitude.

_-_ Tu peux rester quelques jours ici si tu veux ?

Duo parut surpris par sa question. Puis il ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire en secouant la tête.

_-_ C'est sympa Heero, vraiment. Mais bon… J'ai dis que j'avais pas de nouvelles directes de Trowa et que je lui en donnais pas non plus parce qu'on avait jamais eu trop d'affinités mais… On va pas se leurrer, c'est la même chose pour nous.

Il releva la tête et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

_-_ J'ai pas vraiment pensé à toi en six ans et je pense qu'il en a été de même de ton côté. On est de connaissances, pas des amis.

Il ferma son blouson.

_-_ Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai été content de passer cette soirée avec toi. C'était vraiment sympa.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

_-_ Allez, je vais te…

_-_ Ca ne me dérange pas que tu restes Duo. Comme tu l'as dis on ne sait pas quand on se reverra alors autant…

Duo laissa son geste en suspend et haussa un sourcil sarcastique aux mots du brun.

_-_ Autant en profiter ? Huh… Ouais moi je veux bien, mais si je me souviens bien, les rares fois où on a dormis sous le même toit c'était franchement pas triste… Alors ça m'ennuierait de recommencer qui plus est si c'est sous _ton_ toit.

_-_ C'était il y a presque dix ans Duo, on était des gamins. On peut espérer qu'en dix années on a un peu mûrit. Au moins l'un de nous deux.

Il n'avait pas changé de ton pour ses derniers mots mais ceux-ci suintaient de sarcasme. Duo fronça d'abord un sourcil puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire amusé.

_-_ Je vois ça… Bon écoute, sur le principe je suis d'accord, mais tu es sûr que je ne te dérangerai pas ?

_-_ Je bosse toute la journée, quand je rentre je mange, je me regarde éventuellement un truc à la télé quand Réléna doit travailler et je me couche. Alors à moins que tu ne décides de monopoliser la cuisine et la télé à ces moments précis il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

_-_ Et si je monopolise ta chambre ?

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu viendrais foutre dans ma chambre ?

_-_ Lire les lettres d'amour que Réléna t'envoie bien sûr.

Le brun roula des yeux.

_-_ Si tu en une découvres préviens-moi…

Duo hésita, la main toujours sur la poignée.

_-_ Tu es vraiment certain ? Si ça se trouve je vais te saouler lorsque tu rentreras de ton boulot et bouffer tout ton espace vital.

_-_ Alors soyons bien clairs… Comme tu l'as dis on n'est pas amis, donc si j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose je ne prendrai pas de gants…

_-_ Sérieux, tu prends des gants avec tes autres amis ?

Le brun ignora le sourire railleur de l'Américain et il le fixa d'un air très sérieux.

_-_ Tu me saoules, je te fous dehors. Tu bouffes mon espace vital, je te fous dehors. Tu découvres une lettre de Réléna, je… Te fous dehors pour avoir su la trouver avant moi.

Duo se mit à rire.

_-_ Ok j'ai saisi les closes du contrat. C'est ta maison et t'as pas l'intention de te faire chier pour une ancienne connaissance.

Il lâcha la poignée et lui tendit la main.

_-_ Ca me convient totalement comme esprit. J'accepte de devenir ton squatteur officiel pour un temps.

* * *

Je n'aurais pas dû accepter sa poignée de main.

Je n'aurais pas dû autant insister pour qu'il reste.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je pense que j'étais intrigué.

Intrigué par ce qu'il était. Intrigué par ce qui avait changé chez lui. Intrigué par son sourire qui ne semblait pas avoir changé. Intrigué par l'aura de bonne humeur qu'il dégageait toujours et qui pourtant, semblait avoir changée. Intrigué par ce que je savais caché à l'intérieur. Très intrigué par ce qui était caché à l'intérieur.

Réléna m'avait souvent dit en fronçant le nez et en me faisant un petit sourire que la curiosité était « un vilain défaut ».

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas mon pire défaut, loin de là, et puis j'étais rarement intrigué en règle générale. Mais cette fois-ci, ce petit défaut m'a coûté cher.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Et l'ennui est le pire des poisons.

* * *

To be continued…

Note de fin : 

Cette première partie fait plus office de prologue qu'autre chose ;)

Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt en soi, mis à part situer un peu l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même un peu intrigué .

'ttention : si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson que fredonne Duo ( d'accord il y a pas beaucoup de chance elle est relativement connue et a été souvent reprise, mais bon… ), ne la cherchez pas ! Je n'ai pas mis le titre ni son auteur pour que les quelques personnes à qui les paroles disent quelque chose ne soient pas mis sur une piste ;p La chanson a une certaine importance pour la fic alors je préfèrerai que ceux qui ne la connaissent pas ne découvrent les couplets que petit à petit ;) Et pour ceux qui connaissent déjà… Ben tant pis. ;)

Je ne sais pas trop quand viendra la suite étant donné que ma bêta est en plein partiels ( je la remercie d'ailleurs mille fois d'avoir bêta-lecté ça alors qu'elle était débordée : merci ma Babou ! ), j'espère que ce sera au plus tôt mais je ne peux rien vous promettre ( quand on voit déjà à quel point je tiens peu mes délais... ).

See ya

Brisby

PS : que ceux qui veulent la recette de l'omelette aux pâtes (délicieuse chose que j'ai découverte cet été), me la demande XDD


End file.
